Still Waters
by Tubbie
Summary: That which sustains you.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Still Waters

CHAPTER: One

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Brynna  
SYNOPSIS: That which sustains you.

COMMENTS: Spoilers (kind of) for 'Blind Spot'

In the stillness, the quiet, and the dark.

It is here I feel the safest; here I am at my sanest. The nothingness that this is a mere trick, a cheat to calm my soul. An illusion of a Peace and a Happiness that have always eluded me. It is here I am allowed linear thoughts, one channel to navigate, to relax into a simple flow of an idea. I can have the rest here I need,

In the stillness, the quiet, the dark.

It is good for my being, my mind, my soul. This, this is the lie I tell to myself. For it is like water to a thirsty man. He receives enough to sustain his body, yet it has no nourishment, it has no nurture. There is nothing in the water's emptiness of what he needs, what he craves to receive, that substance to save his soul, to make him want to go on, so that some day he might taste the sweet nectar of life. I come here to sustain myself, but I can not be nurtured here,

In the stillness, the quiet, and the dark.

The stillness is broken by the sudden movement of a body springing upright in bed. Clutching a sheet tightly, a balling of fists deeply into the upper chest. Breathing in rapid gulps of air, as if chased by unseen forces. With adrenalin so high its scent permeates the bedroom aura. She begins to shake in waves of tremors,

In the stillness, the quiet, and the dark.

The quiet is broken by his voice; her distress has ripped him from the melancholy of his thoughts. He wishes to sooth her fears, to steady her mind, to heal her soul. For the empty comfort he finds here, it is not enough, he craves more than can be found here,

In the stillness, the quiet, and the dark.

He reaches slowly to touch her, to feel the warmth of her skin, to connect to what he needs to drink in. It is her that he needs to fill his thirst and sustain his soul. For he has found the nectar of his life.

Looking into the deep pool of his soul, she has found him to be the elixir that justly sustains her. Together they can change the meaning of being

In the stillness, the quiet, and the dark.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Still Waters

CHAPTER: 2

RATING: T or PG or whatever  
BETAed by: Brynna  
ARCHIVE: Anyone who would like. Drop me a line so I can visit.  
SYNOPSIS: That which sustains you.  
COMMENTS: Spoilers (kind of) for 'Blind Spot'

This Drabble would not die.  
This is a short break from my other stories. ( updates very soon ).  
Now that this is out of my system...

"Alex," calmly the voice begins. "The doctors said it would take time..." He wraps his right arm around her shoulders slowly. His left hand covers both her fisted hands, lightly stroking them. "Relax you are safe, there is no need to run, you escaped, it is over." Alex begins to relax her hands. "We are safe, you are not alone, we are together."

The blinding fear is melted away by his voice; Alex's mind unclouds from her nightmare. She drops her hands from her chest and wraps her arms around Bobby in a tight hug. The waves of shock and terror still ripple over her body. "Bobby, I, I… the other girl, the screaming, all night, then it stopped. It was all quiet. It was so damned quiet, so damn dark. I couldn't see, the blind fold… Then the cold feel of metal on my face. I didn't know who was there, and I fought to see, to break the blinding dark, not knowing what consequences that would bring. Was I alone? Was he watching? Then I broke free only to find I was running madly through a trap. The air was still, like a tomb, no sounds, no motion; I was trapped with no way out." Her flood of these recent fears is now pouring out, brought on another wave of breathless shaking.

Bobby is now stroking her back, trying to calm her. "There was a way out, you found help, and you used your nerve and knowledge to overcome this tribulation." He continued to let her hold tight, the minutes passed, the tremors faded, the breathing slowed. He is sure her mind is clear now to hear his words. "Fight or flight. Yours was kicked so high into overdrive that your subconscious still hasn't shut off. That's why you're alive and here now, that is what drove you." He relaxes his grip about her body. "Now your subliminal mind needs to catch up with your conscious mind."

"I know." Alex pulls back slowly from him. "The logic is here." She places one of his hands to the side of her head. "But the fear is exploding from here" She moves his hand to rest upon her heart.

He wants to cry, he wants to scream that it is his fault. He knows he is the reason she was chosen as a victim. He still hasn't stopped thanking God that she survived. He is too closely attached to her; his mind wouldn't and didn't work until he knew she was alive and safe. He feels tears forming.

"Bobby, I can't stop the fear, but it will fade on its own." She cups his hand between hers. "Please, I know you blame yourself, so stop. I was targeted to taunt Gage. We were too close in, and the perp had an advantage. You need to know none of this was your fault in any way." She reaches to caress his face and feels the warm wet flow silently sliding down his cheek.

_All she has been through and she want to ease my pain._ "Alex can you forgive me?"

"No" She brings her other hand to rest on the opposite wet cheek, gently stroking with both thumbs, pushing the tears back. "No, I can't." She leans in and tenderly kisses his lips, softly to comfort him. "Because there is nothing to forgive."

"_She_ was _his_ blind spot."


End file.
